Captured
by CustardKitty
Summary: Jemma looses a bet to Skye and she has to sing at karaoke night, her best friend Fitz thinks she has stage fright due to an event at the academy. But he finds out differently. Unfortunately things go down hill and Skye and Jemma get captured. (Song fic)


**Hey guys, I was bored so I was working on a song fic. There will be more songs in chapter two. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or the agents of shield**

Skye rolled her eyes. "Jemma, you like good. You lost the bet so you have to sing a bunch of karaoke songs! Your lucky their with me." She said. "I-I know but I just HATE singing in front of people. " Jemma said looking at her watch.

-flash back-

Jemma was in the kitchen- alone for the moment. She was singing call me maybe and Skye just happened to walk in. "Jemma! Oh my goodness! You have an amazing voice!" Skye said. "Wh-what!? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Ward." She stammered.

"Jemma you have an amazing voice, why hide this talent?" Skye said. "Because I just do?" Jemma plastered a fake smile on her face. "That's a terrible reason." Skye frowned. "Let's make a bet, I you lose you have to sing with me on Friday at karaoke night." Skye said. "And if you lose?" Jemma raised her eyebrows.

"No one will ever know that you can sing." Skye grinned. "Fine." She sighed. "I bet Grant likes Nutella." Skye said. "What kind of bet is that!?" Jemma sighed in exasperation. "Well, I don't think he does." Jemma said. The two sat hidden by the trash can in the kitchen.

"What if someone comes in and sees us? We look like idiots!" Jemma whisper shouted. "Shh! Here comes Ward!" Skye shushed her. Grant looked around before reaching into the cupboard and grabbing a jar of Nutella, sticking a spoon in it. He twisted the lid back on and shoved the spoon in his mouth.

Skye jumped up. "Hah! I knew it!" She shouted. Grant jumped, "Skye what are you doing by the trash can." Skyes eyes darted around. "Throwing up?" Jemma just sighed. "She was stalking you." Grant threw the spoon in the sink and exited the room.

-end flash back-

"So how many songs are we singing?" Jemma asked. "Enough to make people fall in deep live with you." Skye smirked. "You keep the jeans. They were on sale and I haven't wore them once." Skye said. The dark blue jeans had sapphire colored jewels on it.

"They aren't faded." Skye chimed and tossed Jemma a light blue shirt. Skye spun around looking at herself. "Do these jeans make my a-" she began, "no they don't make your butt look big." Jemma finished for her. Skye fixed her purple shirt and shook Jemma. "Ready?" She drawled. "I guess..." She muttered.

Fitz didn't even know she like to sing and they were best friends. Skye dragged her along the halls and they entered the party room. "Hey A.C!" Skye shouted. "Hey Skye, you and Jemma signed up for a lot of songs." He said flipping through the pages of his schedule book. "Well what can I say. We can't let good talent go to waste." Skye smirked and elbowed Jemma. She just nodded with a fake smile.

Leo saw Jemma so he started walked over to see her. Instead she was walking up the stairs to the stage with Skye. "Hi everyone! We're the first singers and the song we're singing is call me maybe!" Skye shouted. Grant sat down, "you look worried." Leo nodded, "Jemma says she has stage fright, I tried to get her to sing but she said she has stage fright how did Skye rope her into this?" He asked Grant. "Nutella..." He muttered.

Jemma grabbed the mic and started singing. "I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell And now you're in my way." Skye grinned at her and sang. "I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way." Skye motioned for Jemma to go.

I cannot believe I'm doing this. Jemma thought. "Your stare was holding Ripped jeans Skin was showing Hot night Wind was blowing Where you think you're going baby?" Grant nudged Leo. "You still believe she has stage fright?" He asked.

Skye flipped her hair back.

"Hey I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe!" Jemma didn't feel so nervous anymore. "It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number So call me maybe Hey I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me maybe."

Skye smiled in approval and sung. "You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way" she smiled at Grant.

Jemma gave her a knowing look and the two jumped off the stage. "Your stare was holding Ripped jeans Skin was showing Hot night Wind was blowing Where you think you're going baby?"

"Hey I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number So call me maybe" the girls sang in harmony.

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad..."

Jemma smiled at Skye. "It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, So call me maybe!" Skye through papers to the crowd with her phone number written on it making Grant roll his eyes.

"Hey I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me maybe Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that,"

"So call me, maybe!" Jemma finished. Cheers from the crowd. "Please don't tell my my phone number was on those papers." Jemma sighed. "On the back." Skye grinned. Grant motioned for Skye to come over to him. "Brb. SO calls." She rolled her eyes and walked over there.

"Stage fright?" Jemma jumped and spun around. "Oh- Fitz, yes... About that..." She said with a nervous smile. "You said you had stage fright so what was that?" He asked. "I lost a bet." She muttered. "Of course you did, so all these years you've known how to sing?" He questioned. "Since I was ten." She managed to squeak.

Skye ran over. "Jemmaaaaaaa! We have another song in a few minutes!" She whined. "Just a second. I'll meet you over by Grant." Jemma sighed. "Fitz, I just don't like singing in front of others." She said. "Well you just did and you did bloody good and you didn't seem fazed." He said.

"Jemma!" She heard Skye. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She muttered and hurried over to see Skye. Fitz just sighed, Triplett walked up. "She has a great voice." Fitz nodded, "she should have a career in that." He whistled and walked over to get a drink.


End file.
